Getting By
by The Other
Summary: Sweeney Todd, Mrs. Lovett and Jess have all Escaped from their past, only to face the problems that lay ahead. One: Living together.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Alrighty, this is the sequel to my story, Escape. Decided to break it up because the need to Escape no longer applies. I hope that my lovely reviewers carry from Escape to Getting By, but I want to welcome anyone who is reading this story. And there IS a plot to this story, not just them 'getting by'...anyway, you're all probably bored. This is just a filler chapter, no, an introduction chapter. It rambles a bit...**_

_**Also, if you can't remember, their code names are Benjamin Thicket (Sweeney), Abigail Thicket (Mrs. Lovett) and Rachel (Jess)**_

_**Oh, and the story name is TBA, although I think I'll end up keeping it...**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was finally finished.  
It had taken six weeks, but it was finally finished.

Mrs. Lovett stood back, admiring their work. The neighbours had all volunteered to help, donating furniture and appliances to help them finish their project. Mrs. Lovett's hands were caloused and blistered, but she was stronger and her hands would heal. Jess had turned fifteen and when she wasn't working on the house, was working in the town as a dress maker. She hated it, but it was money they needed.

Sweeney had changed over the six weeks. He was more social, he joked more. He escorted Mrs. Lovett to the market and conversed with the storeholders.

Their old life was almost forgotten – none of them mentioned it. At night, sometimes Mrs. Lovett cried, but it was getting rarer. Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney continued to share a bed, although you could practically fit another person between them during the night.

They acted like husband and wife in public, but it was much the same in the safety of their own home. Mrs. Lovett was struggling to tell the difference – planting chaste kisses on his cheek whenever they finished something. He didn't comment, so she continued.

"I suppose now we get regular jobs," Mrs. Lovett said softly.

Over the course of the six weeks, they had erected a large shed for Sweeney's shaving business. It wasn't much, but it would do for now.

"There's a bakery next to my dress shop, " Jess commented and Mrs. Lovett nodded.

"I suppose that'll do," she said, "Although, I'd have to go back to wearing those god-awful dresses,"

She'd gotten used to pants and her shirt.

"I think the dresses look better on you," Sweeney said from his position, leaning against a tree.

She immediately nodded and Jess stifled a laugh. She'd been hanging onto his every word lately, trying to find his approval in the things she did.

Mrs. Lovett stepped into their house. The walls had been painted baby blue, the wooden floors had been repolished and shined brightly. In the front room, three couches had been placed, sitting elegantly around a small wooden table. Random paintings hung around the room, none of them connecting to a theme.

The bedrooms were now properly furnished, with bedframes and clean mattresses, a bedside table and more paintings. The bathroom had been cleaned and the plumbing at been looked at, making sure it would hold. The kitchen now had a small oven, some cutlery and a small supply of food until the 'Thicket's' could get back on their feet.

"I'll go put the sign up," Sweeney said, holding up their homemade sign.

Mrs. Lovett inspected it one last time.

_Benjamin Thicket's Tonsorial Parlour_

_As a thankyou for your fine efforts in aiding us with our house, I'm offering the first week free of charge._

_Come for the closest shave you will ever know…._

"If the law come around…if they know about…Sweeney Todd's doing, don't you think this sign will give us away…" Mrs. Lovett fretted, and Sweeney thought for a minute.

"No," he mumbled, "I know plenty of barbers who used that saying."

Mrs. Lovett nodded, although she still looked worried.

"Don't worry," he reassured her, heading down the path that constituted as their entrance.

* * *

**_A/N: Kay, so you're all caught up :D Same rule applies from last story. If you have a character you want mentioned, give me their name and a few phsyical details (hair colour etc) and I'll see if they can jump in :) Oh, and any suggestions are appreciated - I'll slot them into the main storyline if I can :D  
Oh, and another thing. The rating has been bumped up to M for this story, and I think you all know why..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Juggle Juggle Juggle. :)_**

* * *

Mrs. Lovett followed Jess to work, intending on picking up a new dress.

"I wonder what's keeping Benjamin," Mrs. Lovett looked around, trying to find him.

"He'll be okay," Jess muttered, leading Mrs. Lovett into the shop. "Come tell me when you've found one you like and I'll open up the dressing rooms,"

Jess returned to the counter, signing in and saying hello to her manager, Mrs. Calloway.

"Ah Rachel, lovely to see you, as always," Mrs. Calloway smiled,

"It's a pleasure to be here," Jess replied.

"Is that your mother?" Mrs. Calloway asked, pointing out Mrs. Lovett.

"My aunt,"

"Oh, where are your parents?"

"They died a couple of years ago – Aunty Abigail took me in with her husband, Benjamin,"

"How lovely. Are you happy here?"

"Indeed.

Jess sighed. She was going to have to hear the same responses to the same lie over and over again.

Is this what she wanted? At any moment, she could just duck into the bushes – never to be seen again. She was definitely happy where she was, across the water and away from the towns.

Sure, she didn't have family, just her horses. She had let them all go when she left to join the others. She hoped someone found them and was taking care of them.

She liked it with Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney. They had grown closer and shared jokes – Jess sometimes pretended that they were her real family.

But was she happy?

Sweeney hadn't really killed her father. Her parents had died the same way Toby had. She'd been on her own for years, but Sweeney was more likely to keep her around if he was under the impression he had done something to hurt her.

"You okay?" Mrs. Calloway asked and Jess smiled again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She looked around the small store. "Aren't many customers today,"

"You're right. Why don't you go around the back – you can finish some dresses today and I'll work the counter."

Jess nodded. No matter how much she hated this job, she was damn good at it.

When Jess went around the back, there was already someone there.

"Hey Lizzy," Jess grinned

"Rachel! Nice to see you!" she was handstitching a dress, her reddish blonde hair falling around her shoulders.

Jess took her spot next to her, picking up a dress she had been working on. It had white sleeves that were only slightly puffy. The white continued to the bust, where it faded into a pale blue for the corset. The blue darkened at the waist, where it puffed out.

"Who are you making it for?" Lizzy asked, sucking her finger after she pricked it.

"Probably myself…I'll buy it when I earn enough money." Jess started handstitching the sleeves.

"You finished that house, right?"

Jess nodded.

"Well, how much money can you keep for yourself now?"

"All of it."

"Lucky! I only get to keep half of my earnings – the rest goes to savings,"

"Yeah, but my uncle has his own business now."

"That's right…I'll tell my father about it,"

"Thanks…"

"Rachel! Your aunt wants your opinion on this dress," Mrs. Calloway called from the front.

Jess rolled her eyes at Lizzy and carefully set the dress down, heading out the front. Mrs. Lovett stood in the dressing room, scrutinizing herself in the mirror. The dress was a dark pink, almost red, with black lace around the bust and sleeves. It hugged Mrs. Lovett's figure nicely, tight around the bust and waist, while fluffing out at her legs.

"It's gorgeous,"

"Do ya think Benjamin will like it?"

"How could any man not?" Mrs. Calloway praised from the desk. "You're a stunner, your husband will be pleased,"

"Ah, I don't know," Mrs. Lovett twirled, loving the way it felt. "He's pretty particular."

"I'm sure he won't be able to resist you," Mrs. Calloway said and Mrs. Lovett blushed.

"Thank you," Mrs. Lovett glanced at herself once more, trying to look at herself from Sweeney's perspective. She couldn't. "I'll take it,"

Mrs. Lovett paid for it and didn't change out of it, storing her old one in a bag. She hurried across the street to the small bakery, and the fresh smell almost made her sick.

"You alright love?" a woman asked, and Mrs. Lovett recognized her as one of the lady's who had come to help them on the house.

"Fine…I just haven't smelt the amazing scent of a bakery in months," Mrs. Lovett clutched her stomach uncomfortably. Why was it making her sick now?

"You aren't pregnant, are you love?" the woman asked, coming to her side.

"Oh, 'eavens no," Mrs. Lovett waved her off, taking a huge breath of air.

She stood up, waiting until she was okay.

"Alright," Mrs. Lovett smiled. "I'm okay now,"

"Good to hear, now what can I do for you?"

"Actually," Mrs. Lovett smiled. "I was looking for a job. Do you have any positions open?"

The woman smiled widely.

"Actually, we do. It's just me and my daughter at the moment, but we'd be glad to have you on board," she smiled, "That is, if you don't chuck every time you walk into the shop,"

Mrs. Lovett laughed. "Ah, I wouldn't worry about that. I can assure you it's a onetime thing,"

"Alright, here," she pulled a pie from the oven. "As a welcome to the team – have one on the house,"

Mrs. Lovett stared at the pie, feeling queasy. She hadn't eaten one since…well, since before Sweeney entered her shop. Still, she picked it up and force fed it to herself.

It tasted okay.

"It's very good!" Mrs. Lovett still felt sick as images of fingers and flesh swirled in front of her.

"Thank you, now, what's your name love,"

"Abigail – Abigail Thicket,"

"Oh!" she cried in recognition. "You're the one who fixed up that house. I'm surprised I didn't recognize you earlier. I'm Jenny Smith,"

"That's alright, and it's nice to meet you,"

"So, when are you available?"

"Oh…whenever. " Mrs. Lovett said, "I'm flexible. I just ask for regular pay and occasional breaks to spend time with the family,"

"Is that your daughter in the shop?" Jenny pointed at Jess.

"No, no…my niece, Rachel…I'm childless," Mrs. Lovett smiled.

"I see…you planning on having any?"

Mrs. Lovett smiled to herself.

"If I can get the husband to comply,"

"Ah Abigail, welcome to the team…you're going to be very welcome here,"

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks to elizabethbennet3553 for lett me use her character, Lizzy  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: This chapter is kinda dodgy...not sure why. I seem to be doubting myself a lot lately...I hope it's not the beginnings of a writer's block O.O_**

* * *

Mrs. Lovett returned home as the sky grew darker. Jess had already left earlier, but Mrs. Lovett wanted to work as soon as possible. She chatted with the customers, and chatted with Jenny and her daughter, who was only four and worked the ovens.

When she got home, she saw that Sweeney already had a customer. She entered the room quietly, as to not disturb him, and sat in the corner where the armchair was.

A small frown was etched on his face as he concentrated, making sure to apply the right amount of pressure – to not clip or nip the lip or chin. He was careful but swift, until the man's face was soft and smooth.

"Thanks," the man marveled, stroking his cheeks as Sweeney pulled the white sheet from around his neck.

"The pleasures all mine," Sweeney waved the man off.

He silently dusted off the chair, oblivious to Mrs. Lovett's presence. He cleaned up his bench, then started sharpening his razors.

"This room's awful dark," Mrs. Lovett commented, and he jumped.

"Bloody hell. When did you get there?" he whipped around, peering through the thick veils of darkness to see her.

"Just as you were finishing up with that customer," she replied, a faint smile playing on her lips, "Sorry if I scared you,"

He frowned, looking around.

"It is dark," he admitted, "Wouldn't be good for me to cut off someone nose because I couldn't see,"

She didn't know whether he was joking, but a second later, his lips curved into a smile. She laughed.

"We'll look about getting some lamps or something," she said and he nodded.

Jess stepped into the room, a smile on her face.

"Dinner's ready," she said softly, and Mrs. Lovett nodded.

"Thanks dear…"

Jess left the room and Mrs. Lovett stood. When she reached the door, she turned, peering at Sweeney though the gloom.

"We'll be alright now, won't we love?" she asked softly, and he walked towards her until he was visible.

"We're getting by," he said softly, repeating her words from long ago. "Not like I remember, and not exactly like you imagined…but we're getting by,"

He had added a word, Mrs. Lovett noticed.

_Exactly._

Whether it was intentional or not, she filed it away for safekeeping.

"Of course," she said as quietly, heading back to the house.

Sweeney watched after her for a while.

He was wrong.

She was exactly like he remembered. The flirty gazes, the innocent conversations while she was working – all the memories were crystal clear. They floated in front of his eyes, more often than not these days.

He followed her silently.

Dinner was silent too; they all seemed to be lost in their own thoughts.

"Well," Jess said softly, standing up and taking her plate to the sink. "I've got a day shift tomorrow, so I'm going to bed now,"

"Night love," Mrs. Lovett was still sitting, even though she had finished her meal a while ago.

Jess nodded, heading into the second bedroom.

"Why does everything feel so empty?" Mrs. Lovett asked, staring at her plate.

Sweeney looked up at her, his eyebrows knitting into a frown.

"What?"

"My body…it feels like…a void," she whispered. "I don't know. I don't feel like there's anything inside me,"

Sweeney huffed. He hated this emotional crap.

"You'll feel better after you sleep," he said, a phrase he'd repeated several times.

She shook her head and he stood, taking her plate to the sink with his. He hoisted her out of her seat, supporting her and helping her to the bedroom. Lately, he'd been switching between sleeping in the third bedroom and with Mrs. Lovett.

Tonight, he decided to spend with her.

She dressed silently in the corner, sectioned off with a divider. When she was done, she found Sweeney already sitting with the covers over his legs, only wearing his white button up. She slipped under the sheets, cautiously moving around as to not disturb him.

He remained sitting up, expecting her to talk, but she rolled over so her back was to him. With a shrug, he lowered himself onto the mattress.

He looked at the ceiling, waiting for Mrs. Lovett's breathing to calm and deepen.

It didn't.

In fact, Sweeney could've sworn it sped up. He rolled over slightly, trying to peer at her through the darkness.

"You okay?" he hissed, but there wasn't an answer.

He left it a few moments, listening to her breathing get faster and faster, until strangled sobs erupted from her lips. Sweeney sat up, rolling her over and hoisting her into his arms.

He'd done this a few times since Toby had died – all around her time of the month.

"It's worse," she wheezed, trying to control herself.

"I know," she'd said that the last time.

"It feels like…like Toby's inside of me, scratching my insides….punishing me for letting him died," this was new.

He held her tightly against his chest, stroking her hair softly. He hated to see her cry.

"I…" she started, but had to catch her breath. "I can't…I can't do this no more. I want him back so much,"

"I know,"

She started coughing, the tremors violently shaking her body until she was left without breath. Her sobs only made it worse, until she was gasping.

"Calm down," he commanded, frowning at her.

She listened to him, hugging him tightly as she struggled to breathe.

"Thank you," she whispered, looking up at him.

His raised eyebrow in the dark prompted her to continue.

"Without you, I don't think I would've made it all the way here. I would've lost it a lot sooner, and you tolerate me so much," she whispered.

He placed an arm around her, stroking her hair absently.

"Thank you, Mr. T,"

She pushed on his chest so she was face to face with him. In the dark, she found his lips and captured them in a sweet kiss.

And he didn't pull away.

* * *

_**A/N: I can't get enough of the crying leading to a kiss scenes, can I? I should stop that. O.O**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Haha aw...I love you reviewers  
There's a story behind this chapter - my USB crashed. The one I take everywhere. The one with ALL my story notes on it. Honestly, I'm a retard and didn't save them anywhere else...so I've forgotten exactly what I was going to do. So this chapter is made up of ... well, actually, this chapter is made up of the half an hour I wrote it in. It's taken me forever to come up with this storyline, because the old one is completely gone from my memory. **_

* * *

They sat in the dark, barely looking at each other – more looking past each other. Their kiss had ended quite a while ago; the tears on Mrs. Lovett's face had dried. Sweeney's hands remained around her, holding her _just_ close enough. One of her hands was on his chest, the other gripping the bed sheets to steady herself.

What was this?

They had been silent, Sweeney's eyes flicked around the room occasionally as he dived deeper into his thinking trench. Mrs. Lovett could only assume he was pondering the absolute _wrongness _of this scenario, and yet he didn't let go.

Despite their loving position, they were both rigid and tense; Sweeney' arms and legs were straining to keep them upright – his position on the bed was awkward. They would have to move eventually, but Mrs. Lovett didn't want to.

This was probably the closest she'd ever been to him emotionally. She looked at him, her eyes wide, waiting for a reaction. Was he pissed? Was he happy?

God, say something! She willed him to do something, but he remained passive. She would prefer him to storm out and-

No. She wouldn't prefer that. She would prefer him to return to his room and not talk to her for a few days – maybe even retreat to his shed for a while. Almost anything but this.

Finally, after what seemed like years, his arms slowly retracted and he lay down, still rigid, on the bed. Cautiously, Mrs. Lovett did the same, waiting.

"Good night," he said gruffly, turning on his side, facing her.

"Good night love," she whispered back, rolling to face him as well.

By morning, Mrs. Lovett found herself almost touching Sweeney, her back almost pressed up against him. She carefully rolled over, finding him watching her. A deep crimson burned her cheeks and she shifted away.

"Sorry…" she muttered and he shrugged.

She prayed he would keep his mood as she lifted herself out of the bed, moving behind the barrier to change. She emerged soon after, wearing the new dress she bought. Sweeney hadn't seen it in the light. He gazed at her as she self-consciously moved throughout the room, opening the curtains.

"Nice dress," he said softly, standing.

She beamed, thanking him before moving away.

Jess was already awake, making coffee. She had been quiet and reserved lately, crawling into the black pit of nothingness that teenagers usually fell into. She went to work every day, working long hours and then returned home, only to make dinner and go to bed. Very little conversation passed between her and her 'aunt'.

Today was no different.

Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney emerged from the bedroom together, and she raised an eyebrow at them.

"Have fun?" she asked and Sweeney shot her a dirty look.

"I'm gonna head off to work." She said softly and Mrs. Lovett nodded, giving her a short hug.

Jess headed out the door to the entrance, stepping out into the street.

Immediately, hands grabbed her, one clamped over her mouth, the other around her stomach. She was pulled into the bushes swiftly – as if she had never stepped out to begin with. Jess thrashed wildly, biting and scratching as she fought to remove herself from his grasp.

"Fuck," he hissed, and Jess' eyes widened as two more men advanced, and all of a sudden, her world went dark.

* * *

**_A/N: It's gonna get pretty dark from now on - remember my M rating. It's not for sex/rape :P It's for other stuff :)  
And btw, school started today, so these chapters are going to be heavily delayed. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: That took an epically long time -.- Sooooo sorry for the wait. I started Year 11, and got homework the first day...and then on the weekend I was busy. And then it was Monday arvo and I realised I STILL hadn't finished this chapter. So here you are :D _**

**_This is where my rating starts to come into place._**

* * *

The first thing Jess noticed was that her brain was mercilessly throwing itself against her skull in a way that made her want to throw up. A warm sticky substance ran down her forehead, which she could only imagine was blood.

Her hands and feet were bound behind her on the wall, chained there with thick metal. She tugged gently but they didn't budge.

Where was she?

A quick glimpse around told her dungeon, as her heart started to speed up. She struggled harder against her restraints, pulling and grunting with exertion.

"I like those sounds," a voice sneered from the darkness, as heavy boots clunked on stone.

Jess stopped moving all together, her heart included.

"Who are you?" she asked softly, her timid voice echoing in the empty room.

"Never you mind, little girl," another voice said from beside her, making her jump – she hadn't noticed the man watching her.

Her eyes narrowed as she fought to remain calm.

"What do you want?"

"Sweeney Todd,"

* * *

Mrs. Lovett walked into the bakery, greeting Jenny and her daughter, Melanie.

"I see Rachel isn't in today – is she okay?" Jenny asked from the oven, where she was helping Melanie lift the first batch of the day into the cooler.

Mrs. Lovett frowned. "She left this morning..."

"Oh," Jenny said shortly. "Well...I suppose it's important. She didn't pass by here though..."

Mrs. Lovett looked lost for a minute, before she heaved a sigh. "I hope she hasn't gotten sick of working already. She's been so great since her parents died,"

"I'm sure she's fine," Jenny placed a hand on Mrs. Lovett's shoulder. "Maybe she's found a boy to sneak off with,"

Mrs. Lovett frowned, but masked it with a short laugh. Jess wasn't like that. She wasn't one to shirk her responsibilities either. She started filling the display cases with cold pies – ones that could easily be heated if there was a shortage. Her mind wandered to Jess – where could she have been?

"You seem distracted." Jenny commented as she finished serving a customer.

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Lovett sighed, rearranging the pies again.

"Look, if she's not home by tonight, I'll give you the week off. I'll understand if you don't turn up tomorrow," Jenny said softly. "But I'm sure she's fine,"

"Thanks...and...yeah, she should be fine. She's a big girl – she can look after herself,"

Mrs. Lovett spent the rest of the day worrying, thankful that Jenny let her off early.

"Good luck!" Jenny called and Mrs. Lovett thanked her, hurrying into the dress shop.

"Hello Ms. Calloway," she called and the woman nodded. "Did Rachel come in today?"

"No, she didn't," Mrs. Calloway answered, frowning. "It's a good thing I didn't need her badly,"

"Oh..." Mrs. Lovett sighed. "I'm sorry..."

Seeing her face, Mrs. Calloway's frown disappeared.

"Do you know where she is?"

"No...I don't. If she's not home...I don't know what I'll do,"

"Well, all the best. I'll tell her to go straight home if I see her,"

"Thank you," Mrs. Lovett sighed deeply. She was starting to get a headache.

She started the short trek home, meeting a clean-shaven man on the way.

"Evening Ma'am," he grinned, and she smiled back at him, although inside she was about to burst into tears.

She couldn't lose another one. Not now.

She quickened her pace, reaching Sweeney's shed in no time. She burst in, praying he wasn't with a customer.

He wasn't.

"Jess here?" she asked breathlessly and he looked at her.

"What?"

"Jess. Is she here? Has she been here today?"

"Not since I saw her this morning..."

Mrs. Lovett slumped into the barber chair, letting out a moan.

"What's wrong?"

"She didn't turn up at work...nobody has seen her today," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

Sweeney stood in front of Mrs. Lovett, kneeling so he was face to face with her. Her eyes overflowed, dripping down her face. He caught a tear with his thumb, wiping it away. He gripped her shoulders, looking her in the eye.

"She won't be far," he said softly, a little unsure of himself.

"She will. She's gone – she's gone and she isn't coming back," Mrs. Lovett hissed, "I'm a terrible mother."

Sweeney's eyebrows knitted together, concern strewn across his face.

"Don't blame yourself,"

"Who else is there to blame?"

She pushed away from him, pacing the shed.

"She's probably already on the boat – she probably got away as fast as she could..." she suddenly turned to Sweeney, in a state of shock again. Her tone was gentler, more upset. "It'd be the job that did it. I forced her to work..."

"Have you gone mad?" he asked, as simply as if he was asking about the weather.

She burst into a fresh set of tears.

"Maybe I am mad. Send me to an asylum...just take me away. I don't deserve-" she was cut off by a short kiss on the mouth from Sweeney, making her speechless.

"You don't want to go to an asylum," he whispered. "You'd miss me too much,"

She gazed at him, marvelling at his good mood. The thoughts about Jess were suddenly pushed back, and all she could think about was him.

It was short-lived.

"What are we going to do about Jess?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

"In the morning, if she hasn't returned, we'll go looking. Okay?" It wasn't meant to be a question, but she nodded anyway.

"Thanks love..."

* * *

Another slap across the face sent Jess' vision tumbling. Her heart raced, louder than a beating drum. Her face stung, along with half of her body parts that had been beaten.

"Keep her pretty little face safe," one man, she'd come to recognise as Andrew, hissed. He seemed to be the leader,

The man who'd been hitting her for the past hour was called Peter.

"Tell us blondie," Peter growled. "The man you're with. Is that Sweeney Todd or not,"

Jess remained silent, cringing for the blow she was about to receive.

Another crushing blow, this time to her stomach. She keeled over, but was restrained by her chains. She let out a choking sob, tears making steady tracks down her cheeks.

"Aw, you made the silly baby cry again," Andrew called, and Jess glowered at him.

"Let me go," she hissed.

Her world went dark.

* * *

_**A/N: Aw. I is mean :'( Thanks my wonderful reviewers :D Any suggestions are appreciated. **_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: WHAT'S THIS? ANOTHER CHAPTER? SO SOON? WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO? :P I got bored. So I wrote :D

**_Alrighty, this is the REAL M chapter. So you've been warned. Nothing gets graphic - it's all implied, but it's pretty dark._**

* * *

The night was not easy for Mrs. Lovett, or Sweeney. Every creak of the floorboards, every shadow on the wall made Mrs. Lovett bolt upright in bed, listening carefully.

"If you want to go looking for her tomorrow, you better get some sleep," Sweeney hissed to her, which would make her lie down – only to be startled by another noise a few minutes later.

By midnight, he had managed to keep her still by stroking her back, keeping her down on the bed. When her breathing deepened and she relaxed, he settled down beside her, his eyes locked on her figure.

Eventually he fell asleep, wondering where Jess was.

* * *

"I'm going to ask you one more time," Andrew hissed, pacing in front of her. "The people you're with – are they Sweeney Todd and Eleanor Lovett?"

"If this is the last time, what are you going to do next?" she taunted, spitting at his feet.

Andrew stepped forward and delivered the hardest slap she'd ever felt. It didn't knock her out, and she regretted it. Her face stung like a million knives had staked her. Her eyes welled up with tears and she let them fall, her head bowed.

Andrew grabbed her hair, hauling her head up so her neck jerked painfully. She let out a hiss of pain and he brought his face close to hers.

"Tell.

Me.

Now."

Jess narrowed her eyes and clamped her lips shut. He leaned forward and kissed her, forcibly shifting her lips apart and kissed her fully. She tried to pull away – shrieking and mumbling in protest. Eventually he moved away, a smug look planted on his face.

He turned to Peter and another bloke that had joined them.

"Deal with her,"

* * *

Mrs. Lovett was up at the crack of dawn, not that she slept well anyway. She woke every half hour, only to have Sweeney lull her back to sleep with either strokes or him gently talking to her – random words occasionally turned into a tune.

Finally, she could wake him.

"She home?" he asked groggily, and she shook her head sadly, having already checked the house and halfway down the street.

He swung out of bed, taking his jacket from its hook and hastily pulling it on. He took three razors, placing two in the inside pockets of his jacket and one in the pocket of his pants. When he turned, Mrs. Lovett was anxiously gazing out the window.

"Where are we gonna go first?" she asked,

"We'll take a look around…ask if anyone has seen her. Let's check at the entrances first," he said and she nodded.

* * *

Jess lay on the stone floor, curled up in a ball, sobbing.

They had broken her, well and truly.

The things they did…she didn't want to remember – she didn't want those memories.

Her right leg had been cuffed on a chain, so she could move and crawl – but she couldn't do that. She ached inside – they took something from her that didn't belong to them, and she wasn't ever getting it back.

Scraps of food was left on the floor, but Jess couldn't move.

The door opened and closed a lot, but Jess couldn't see who was there – she assumed they were making sure that she was gnawing off her own foot.

After what seemed like an eternity, she gave a small sigh.

"Finally returned to us, have you?" a voice she didn't recognize.

Lacking the strength to roll over, she continued to lay in a ball.

"I'm sorry, for what they did," the voice said gently, and she heard the heavy tread of boots on stone. "It was never meant to end up like that,"

He was young, whoever he was. He stepped in her eyesight, and she almost gasped. He looked at lot like Toby, but as she blinked, he became clearer and the image of Toby vanished.

"Are you okay?" he bent down and she flinched, trying to move away. "Don't be scared. I'm not going to do anything…"

She shifted anyway so her back was against the wall, managing to lean up against it. Her knees came up and she wrapped her arms around them.

"Are you okay?" he repeated, and she shook her head.

"Do you want to talk?" she shook her head.

"Do you want to just listen?"

She shook her head.

"I'm sorry," he stood and left the room, leaving her frightened, alone and broken once more.

* * *

"Sorry miss, but she didn't rent a horse,"

"Oh…well thanks anyway," Mrs. Lovett whispered.

"We can try the blacksmith," Sweeney said softly.

"What good is it there?"

"We have to try everywhere…" Sweeney assured her and she heaved a sigh. They had been looking for hours now.

Sweeney lead the way to the large building, glancing back to make sure Mrs. Lovett was following him. He waited for her at the entrance, and then led her inside.

It was dark and musty, the counter was dusty.

"Are you sure this place is open?" Mrs. Lovett whispered. She discretely clutched at his arm, for moral support.

"The door wasn't locked," Sweeney said softly.

He walked to the counter and rung the bell.

There was a lot of swearing, before the door behind the counter opened. Inside appeared to be a basement, but Mrs. Lovett didn't see a lot before the man closed it. With a broad smile, he slammed his fists on the table, mixing up the dust.

"Ah, good morning!" he grinned, and Sweeney smiled politely. "What can I do for you?"

The man stared at Sweeney carefully, his eyes narrowing slightly as he squinted.

"Our niece, Rachel…she's not returned home for a few days. She's blonde, about this tall," he gestured "And she's got blue eyes,"

"Rachel…Rachel…" he mused, his eyes glancing to the ceiling. "No, I don't believe I've seen her,"

"Sorry to interrupt…but it that blood?" Mrs. Lovett asked, staring pointedly at his hands.

He glanced down at them, a look of shock registering on his face before he clasped them behind his back.

"Of course not, I'm a blacksmith. Why would there be blood on my hands. Must be paint,"

Sweeney raised an eyebrow.

"What were you doing in the basement? Your shed is outside," Sweeney asked suspiciously, watching the man instinctively move to guard the basement door.

"We could very well call the law here." Mrs. Lovett threatened. "Wot have you been killing down there?"

"You wouldn't," he hissed.

"Try us,"

"You wouldn't if you didn't want the law to find out about your true identities…Mr. Sweeney Todd," he glared at Mrs. Lovett. "And Ms. Eleanor Lovett,"

* * *

**_A/N: Bit choppy, now that I read over it...but eh. It's late. I cbf changing it :)_**

**_Poor Jess..._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Oh god, where have I been? I'm so sorry lovelies - I'm writing a webshow for my school and I've made some special friends :P I hit a giant boulder and didn't know how to get over it for a while there. But I'm over it and ready to start writing again :D **_

_**Thanks to WingsxOfxChaos who let me use her amazing character, James! **_

* * *

Mrs. Lovett's heart caught in her throat and she swallowed uneasily.

"Who?" Sweeney asked after a slight pause.

"Don't be an idiot," the man sneered and Mrs. Lovett shuffled backwards slightly. "James!"

A young man appeared in the door to the basement.

"Sir?"

"Lock the door,"

James moved quickly to the main entrance and locked it securely.

"Now sir?"

"Go feed the girl," he hissed and the boy swiftly made his way down to the basement.

"Girl? Why have you got a girl down there?"

The man visibly cringed. Clearly he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

"Girl? I said…" he was lost for a witty comeback. "To hell with you,"

Sweeney subtly inched his arm towards his pocket, but a sharp glare from the man stopped him.

"That only further proves my theory," he motioned to Sweeney's arm. "What do you think you're doing? I can see what you're about to pull out of there,"

"What do you want?" Sweeney glared, dropping his arm.

"I got your girl down in the basement," Mrs. Lovett frowned, not game enough to step forward. "You let me turn you in, and she gets freedom,"

"The girl is merely a worker. We don't care for her," Sweeney answered coolly.

"Bullshit." He spat. "You grow fond of workers – I know I treat James as me own son, and he was just a worker to me once,"

James hurried back down to Jess, who was still sitting against the wall.

"How are you doing?" he asked softly, sitting down a fair way away from her.

"My stomach hurts," she whispered, pointing to her lower abdomen. "Right here…where they…"

Tears rolled from her eyes.

"I know…I'm sorry,"

Her eyes closed and he thought she had fallen asleep. He moved around, grabbing food from a cabinet in the corner. He put it within reach, not game enough to get close to her yet, and sat near it. His moving around made her shift uncomfortably.

"You're pretty brave, you know," he said softly, looking at his hands.

She lifted her head to glare at him.

"What?"

"I…it takes guts to keep secrets in…" he looked sideways at her, "Even when you're hurting,"

This brought a fresh round of tears, but she didn't seem as upset. Gradually, she shifted closer to him.

"Were you hurt?" she whispered.

"My parents were killed in an accident," he hissed,

"What made it better?"

"Working," he said after a pause. "Working until the pain was a dull thudding, like the sound of shoes against pavement…" he closed his eyes. "Working until you can't tell which hurts more…the pain, or the fact that you have to live through it,"

Jess crawled forward and shifted the food, so she could almost touch him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, gently and cautiously removing a strand of his dark hair from his eyes.

His eyes opened in an instant, flicking to her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for,"

* * *

_**A/N: Ugh, I went on a diet - RapidLoss. Anyone tried it? Good or Bad?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: I'M SO SORRY! Holy Moley, it's been two months! I hate school, it's SO time consuming! This chapter isn't too long, but hopefully it'll satisfy you for now. I enjoyed writing again, I haven't done it for SO long. God damn. I recently re-fell in love with A Very Potter Musical/Sequel again. Mainly because of Darren Criss. WHAT A HOTTIE!_**

* * *

James sat against the wall, one arm around Jess.

"What's your name?" he asked softly.

"Rachel,"

He was silent, and she looked up at him.

"What's yours?"

"James,"

"James," she repeated. "How'd you end up with this man?"

"Andrew…he's my uncle,"

Jess visibly tensed and shifted away from him.

"I'm nothing like him. I swear," he said, and she sighed.

"I'm sorry," but she stayed away from him.

"My parents were killed a while ago. I wound up on Andrew's doorstep and he took me in as a worker. He knows I'm his nephew…but it's never been that way. I'm the worker…I've always been the worker. I'll always be the worker,"

He rambled on a bit, but Jess didn't mind. She loved hearing the sound of his voice. It was comforting.

"What's your family like?"

She sighed. She didn't want to talk.

"I don't…I don't really know." She said softly and he gave her a sidelong glance, prompting her to continue. "Ugh…I lost my parents to disease when I was younger. My father went first, when I was four. My mother had caught the same thing, and she died a week or two later. I was put into the workhouse briefly, but I escaped…I hated it there,"

"Sweeney Todd isn't your dad?"

Jess hesitated. She didn't know how much she could reveal.

"I know everything. Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett are the couple that moved into the house. That's why they captured you…they just wanted to be sure…especially because they didn't know how you got around."

"I see,"

Jess relaxed, leaning towards him again.

"I could only wish that Sweeney and Eleanor were my parents,"

"He's a murderer…"

"He's never hurt me,"

"And?"

"They've been amazing to me…"

"They tolerate you,"

She glared at him.

"Why are you so against them?"

James heaved a sigh.

"I don't know. Something just seems wrong about cutting people up and putting them into pies,"

* * *

Sweeney sat on a chair, grumbling silently to himself. Mrs. Lovett paced anxiously.

"How are you so calm?" Mrs. Lovett hissed.

Sweeney glanced at the two men who were whispering to each other.

"No use in panicking. They can't touch us,"

"They've got Jess!"

"Shut Up!" one man shouted from across the room.

"Hurry up and decide something," Sweeney shouted back, before turning to Mrs. Lovett. "This is the worst kidnapping I've ever experienced."

The man who spoke to them first approached with a sour look.

"If you don't shut up, I'll…" he spied Mrs. Lovett and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't touch me," she tried to get away from him, and Sweeney stood, danger dark in his eyes.

"Why the hell shouldn't I?" he asked, pulling her close.

She tried to pull away again.

"You don't want to hurt me," she tried again, glaring at him.

"Why?"

She hesitated for a second, before glancing at Sweeney.

"You wouldn't want to hurt an expecting mother," she hissed, averting her gaze to the man again.

* * *

**_A/N: OHELLNO!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Sweeney watched Mrs. Lovett with wide eyes, frozen. Her cheeks went scarlet as the man let go of her, and she couldn't look at either of them.

"I see…" he muttered.

Andrew was dumbfounded. He was a scum, a liar, a thief, but one thing he wasn't was a murderer, and he didn't plan on becoming one.

Sure, he'd torture and maim, but he wouldn't kill. His plan was to make them so miserable that they'd do the stupid deed themselves – starvation, infection and suffocation were the most favored.

That was what Andrew liked – the will to live being drained until it was non-existent.

But if he tortured the woman, he'd surely kill her baby.

He let out a frustrated groan and turned away from them, returning to Peter.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Peter asked,

"I've got no clue. For now, chuck them in the dungeon with the girl. Don't you dare hurt any of them anymore. We've got to figure something out before we attempt anything,"

"Whatever."

Andrew came back towards them. They were still rooted to the spot; Mr. Todd's eyes were narrowed in disbelief, while Mrs. Lovett was almost shaking.

Obviously she hadn't told him yet.

"We're taking you downstairs…try anything and that baby will be good as dead," he hissed, although he didn't really mean it.

The threat seemed to work, and they lead the way without too much protesting. Andrew glanced around at the dungeon.

"Where's James, and the girl?" he asked Peter, who shrugged.

"He might've taken her for a walk…she's definitely not up to it…"

"Excellent," Andrew grinned. He'd often instructed James to take his victims behind the house, making them do activities that would weaken them.

"Monster," Mrs. Lovett hissed and he moved to strike her, but stopped himself.

"Hush yourself," he commanded, and chained her to the wall by her wrists, making the chain long enough so she could sit.

Peter was chaining Sweeney the same way, making sure they weren't close enough to touch.

"Sit tight…" Andrew called as they returned to the upper level.

As soon as the door shut, Sweeney exploded.

"Are you insane?" he hissed, and Mrs. Lovett's eyes squeezed shut. "Who's the father? Because we obviously didn't sleep together?"

Mrs. Lovett opened her eyes in surprise.

"I…I wasn't being serious." She whispered. "I thought that if he thought we were together, with a child…he wouldn't treat us as badly,"

This made Sweeney go quiet as his heart drummed in his throat.

"You're not pregnant…?" he asked hesitantly and she nodded.

He let out a breath of relief. That could've been the biggest pain in the ass since Jess.

"You're a bloody wonder…"

"You've said that before," she teased,

* * *

"Come on!" James hissed, taking Jess' hand.

"I can't," she complained, stopping him.

"We've got to get away from here! Before someone finds out you're gone,"

"It hurts!" she cried, and moved away from him.

He sighed and moved towards her, and with impressive strength, lifted her into his arms.

"No!" she struggled to get down.

"We're going to the stables. I'm taking you whether you want it or not. You don't want to walk, so I'm going to carry you. If you stay in the dungeon, you will die." He started walking, and his voice calmed her.

"You don't need to," she said softly.

"What?"

"Look after me. Maybe it'd be better if I was dead,"

"You say this, but you don't mean it," he whispered.

"I do." She pointed to a large scratch on her arm. "My cuts are infected. They didn't get cleaned out. They're going to kill me more than that man ever would,"

"We'll fix them up and you'll be fine,"

"You say this, but you don't mean it," she repeated his phrase and he held back a laugh. She was tired and irritable; laughing at her wouldn't do any good.

"Of Course. That's why I'm helping you."

They reached the stables and James lowered her onto the porch.

"Stay here…I'll get us a horse,"

* * *

**_A/N: I didn't want to make you wait too long :D YAY JAMES!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: *Steps onto the page shyly* Hi guys... Lmfao. It's been a while. This is uber short, and I was just seeing if I could still actually do this. I'm still not sure. I lost the plot a **_long_** time ago, and I don't know if I'm committed enough to think up another one. If I do, it'll probably be lame. I have a feeling I will finish this eventually, but it's gonna take some convincing.**_

* * *

"James…I need to rest…" Jess whimpered.

She was pressed up against his chest, slumped over the front of the horse. Her insides ached, her legs were sore and she was completely worn out. Her arm throbbed and her head was killing her.

She'd never felt this crappy before, and it was scaring her.

"Shhh." He hushed gently, steering with one hand, rubbing her back with the other. "We're almost there."

"Almost where?" she moaned.

James ignored her and continued to rub her back, guiding the horses into a small clearing. He slid off and helped her down, making her lean against the horse as he went to the brook. He submerged a cloth, getting it completely drenched before returning to her and pressing it to her arm, where the gash had started to fester.

She hissed and pulled her arm away, but he firmly brought it back. She was way too sore and tired to argue, and stood through the pain.

^.^

"This is ridiculous…" Sweeney muttered, kicking the wall behind him.

Mrs. Lovett sighed. Her arms were getting sore and there didn't seem to be anyone coming in anytime soon.

Sweeny had been yanking his arms ever since they were alone, trying to loosen the bolts. His wrists were red, raw and bleeding, and he was glad it was dark so that Mrs. Lovett couldn't see and make a fuss.

Besides, it was working.

He could feel the bolts moving after every pull. It would only take a couple more before he was free.

One.

Two…

As he was about to make the final pull, the door slammed open and he stilled his arms, cursing internally. It was one of the henchmen, and he came in with a nasty glare, bowels of food in his arms. He got close to them, and Sweeney took the chance, pulling with all his might until his arms jerked away from the wall, split from the chains.

He lunged, pulling his hidden razor from his pocket and ramming into the man's throat. He barely knew what hit him before he gurgled to an unpleasant death.

"Oh god…" Mrs. Lovett hissed, looking away as Sweeney started hacking at Mrs. Lovett's chains. They broke away easier, and they hurried up the stairs to their freedom.

* * *

_**A/N: Also, is anyone else actually reading this still?**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Holy crap. Hello everyone. Thank bellovettrix for this, because I saw her message and decided that I wanted to write again. I might even finish this series, but who knows, I could not touch it for another two years. Haha. I'm not even going to apologise because I thought this was over, but apparently not :D**_

_**Also, holy crap - go back and read the beginning of this fic and look at how much I've improved! Wowzers!**_

* * *

When they left the building, everyone was dead.

Sweeney Todd had left no survivors – nobody to run off and tell the law.

Mrs Lovett collected what she could – small knickknacks here and there, just in case. She raided the drawers, collecting money.

"I liked this town," she said quietly, biting her lower lip gently as she pushed the wad of notes into her corset. "Oh well…"

He was glad he didn't have to tell her the obvious. They had to leave, once more. Sweeney was already panicking – people knew of him. They knew what he did.

They'd always be on the run.

"We have to find Jess…" Mrs Lovett breathed, dusting off her dress. "Where could they have gone?"

"They could come back…" Mr. Todd murmured quietly, wiping off his blades.

She shook her head. "He could be doing all sorts of 'orrible things to her. Come on!" she exclaimed, already heading to the back of the blacksmiths'. There was a deep forest behind the workshop, and a path leading into the woods.

Mr. Todd's eyes narrowed. "We need to leave this town before anybody comes to investigate," he told her. "And all of our things are back at our house."

She glanced back at him, a pleading look in her eyes. "I can't lose her, Mr. T…. not her…"

His eyes softened and he nodded, already starting down the path. She followed him, hitching up her skirt as she walked.

"Do you think we'll ever be free…?" she asked quietly, scanning the forest for any sign of Jess.

He didn't answer her. Of course they wouldn't.

"What kind of money could we earn, living on the run?" she fretted quietly – anything to keep her mind off Jess. "What future do the three of us have?"

"There are hoofmarks here," he finally cut her rambling off. "Whoever has taken her… they're probably long gone."

She stopped, swallowing hard. "Mr. T…" she breathed in defeat, her face falling.

He sighed quietly. "Come on," he murmured. "There's a stream nearby. We can rest, then head back to our house and pack up. We'll come back along this way – we'll find her."

Sweeney Todd didn't generally spare her feelings, and it instantly reassured her. They were going to try to find her, at the very least. He hadn't given up.

He walked forward, following the sound of the stream. As she caught up to him, her hand slid into his, squeezing gently, tentatively.

"Thanks, Mr. T…"

She wouldn't say anything, but she could've sworn she felt him squeeze back.

As they stepped into the clearing, Mrs Lovett couldn't believe their luck. She lay in the sun, on her back with her arms in the water. A young man was tending to a horse a little way off, keeping a close eye on her. He looked up as he saw Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney Todd.

"You escaped…" he hummed, a weak smile on his face. "My uncle…?"

"Dead," Sweeney Todd murmured, voice dark and low as Mrs Lovett rushed forward.

"Jess?" she whispered, fearing the worst. Jess' eyes fluttered open and she gave Mrs. Lovett a weak smile.

"You found me…" she whispered, stiffly sitting up.

"Oh love…" Mrs. Lovett cooed quietly, taking her scratched and bruised arms. "I'm sorry we didn't find you sooner…"

She shook her head, looking up to where James and Sweeney were having a stand off. "He… he saved me," she said urgently. "Don't hurt him!"  
Sweeney looked to Jess, and then to James. "I trust you won't kill me in my sleep?"

"Only if you promise not to kill me in mine?"

Sweeney smirked and nodded, offering his hand. James took it and they shook briefly. "I take it you and your uncle weren't on close terms?"

"He was my employer first," James said quietly. "Do I hold a grudge against you for killing him? Yes… but not enough to kill you for it."

Sweeney Todd regarded the young man seriously. He seemed young, but there was something about him – something Sweeney would have to keep an eye on.

He turned to Mrs. Lovett, who was carefully tending to Jess' wounds. They spoke in hushed tones, and Jess was crying, most likely telling the tale of her kidnapping.  
A sense of fondness washed over Sweeney Todd, surprising him. He had worried about Jess – it was true, losing her would've been hard. She was a great worker, much more resilient than the boy… not that losing Toby was easy. But he found himself more attached to her.

"What's it like being known for chopping people up and putting them into pies?" James asked quietly, polishing his saddle.

Sweeney's narrowed eyes flicked to James, "You know who we are?"

"My uncle was going to hand you into the law, remember?"

Unamused, Sweeney Todd raised an eyebrow. "And you're not interested in the same?"

"What? Taking down an armed man and his partner in crime? No way. And if you can't beat them, you might as well join them, right?"

Sweeney's eyes narrowed. "We're not hiring, kid. This isn't a gang."

"Maybe I could turn to the law then. There's a pretty hefty reward…"

"Maybe I could gut you, right here…" he growled.

"Mr. T…" Mrs. Lovett scolded quietly from her position on the bank of the stream. "Be nice… he's only trying to help."

He raised an eyebrow, giving James a sidelong glance. He simply smiled, heading to the bank and flopping down net to Jess.

"Feeling better?"

She shrugged. "I don't know," she murmured. "I still feel… empty," she said quietly. "And… weak and sore."

"You'll be okay, love," Mrs. Lovett murmured convincingly. "We'll look after you."

Glaring at the three of them, Sweeney turned around. He could just walk into the forest – disappear and leave them to fend for themselves. It would be that easy…  
But he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself otherwise, he was attached now. Mrs Lovett… he loved her, of course. He could never leave her. Jess, well… she was just an extension of their lives. The deepest pits of his mind told him that it was his replacement for Joanna… but he'd never willingly admit that to anyone.

Loving Mrs. Lovett and being in love with Mrs. Lovett felt like two very far removed things. He sauntered around the borderlines of them both, tiptoeing around the edge and never really falling over onto the 'in love' side. He kept himself well guarded from that.

To give over to her – to let those insecurities from so long ago take over and let himself really fall in love with her?

It would make them vulnerable.

It would make him vulnerable.

Sometimes he indulged himself, and wondered if it would be worth it. To let himself be vulnerable, and maybe even happy again. He was always happy with her.  
His eyes closed as he stepped forward, sitting with them.

If he let himself fall in love with Eleanor Lovett, would happiness return?

It couldn't be guaranteed, and the uncertainty was what scared him the most.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: This was really hard to write because I realised that I needed to actually find an end to this story and work on getting towards that ending. The previous chapter was like an extension of everything but now I've realised I kinda screwed myself over. I don't like James xD Anyway, you can totally imagine that when James and Jess talked, she totally told him that her name was Jess, not Rachel. Because they're on the same side now. But it was too hard to slip that in with all that goes on.**_

_**Anyway, I hope for longer chapters later on, now that I've established exactly where I'm going with this, and I hope you bear with me for the next couple of chapters while I get my head around the characters... (I went and rewatched Sweeney Todd yesterday) and get them on track. So forgive me if there's some character development jumping...**_

* * *

He couldn't sleep, and it was James' fault.

The boy slept soundly, gentle snores escaping with every breath. Jess and Mrs. Lovett slept close together, curled against each other. The moonlight shone onto their clearing, the stream creating a soft ambiance to keep them feeling safe.

But Sweeney Todd couldn't sleep.

He had returned to their house, collecting the most important supplies and leaving the rest. They had money, blankets and food. It would get them through the first week or so, but Sweeney didn't really know what they'd do after that.

He should've been thinking. He was always thinking. Where would they go next? What would they do?

But the only thing he could think about was James. How long was it going to be until he betrayed them? Turned them into the police – they would both be hung before the judge could sneeze.

His eyes narrowed in the darkness.

He would have to kill the boy.

It was the only way to ensure their safety…

But Mrs. Lovett would never forgive him. Nor would Jess.

He closed his eyes, heaving a sigh. Since when did he spare their feelings? He knew, of course, but-

"I can hear you thinking from here…" Jess sat up, an amused little smile on her face. She crawled to the stream, taking a drink as she inspected her wounds in the moonlight. "You should get to sleep."

He watched her, dark eyes following her small frame.

"Thinking about our lives won't do you any good," she told him. "Stress makes you age faster."

He didn't say anything. His eyes narrowed slightly, but he was quiet.

"Do you ever wonder if it's worth it?" she rattled on, not looking at him. "I mean… what's in it for us now? What was _ever_ in it for you? Did you really think you'd just settle down somewhere nice, and never be bothered again?"

She let it sit, her words lingering in the air for a moment. She was about to open her mouth to speak when Sweeney beat her to it.

"She did," he murmured softly, eyes flicking to where Mrs. Lovett lay. "'By the sea', she'd say."

Jess stared at him, taken aback. She cleared her throat. "Would you have?" she asked. "After you killed that Judge… would you have packed up and nicked off? Like happy families,"

He contemplated for a moment, seriously weighing up the realities of their situation.

"She couldn't do it," he finally murmured. "A cottage by the sea was a fantasy that only lingered in the back of her mind. A woman of her standing… she can own the worst pie shop in London and yet she would still manage to get discounts at the market, just with her attitude," he murmured. "Polite and friendly… she couldn't hide herself away. Not with me."

Jess perked up, hardly believing her ears. "Not with you?" she pried.

He didn't answer, and Jess bit her lip. "Sometimes…" she started out delicately, almost afraid to say it. "I think the only thing that keeps her going is you, Mr. Todd."

He grunted in response and she sighed, crawling back to her original position. "Goodnight, Mr. Todd. Sleep well."

^.^

It was still dark when Sweeney woke, but the fresher air and the sweet trilling of the birds let him know that it was definitely dawn. The thick forest hid the morning light, and he let out a quiet breath.

It was time to start making decisions.

He got up, collecting their meagre supplies as he waited for everyone to get up.

"Morning…" James was lying on his back, eyes on Sweeney as he made his way around their camp. "Leaving soon, are we?"

"Why do you want to come?" Sweeney asked, eyes narrowed as he glared at the boy.

"Someone has to look after Jess. It's certainly not going to be you."

If looks could kill, James would have been dead from the moment Sweeney Todd met him. He was so close to taking out his razor and getting rid of him. It would be so easy.

He turned away from the boy, agitated, as Mrs. Lovett sat up sleepily.

"Morning love," she said softly, and the smile on her face reminded Sweeney of what Jess had said.  
"So… what's the plan?"

"We continue to the next town…" he said quietly. "Two months. That's all we'll spend…" he said quietly. "No pies… no shaves. Not for a while, anyway."

"And what happens after two months?" Jess asked, yawning as she sat up.

"We relocate. Two months is enough time…and if anyone gets suspicious, we move."

Mrs. Lovett's eyes seemed to darken. For someone who spent most of her life in the same Pie Emporium… it was a lot to take in. No possessions. No cottage by the sea.

She let out a soft sigh and forced a smile, "Sounds like fun."

Sweeney hadn't meant to upset her… but what choice did they have? In a few years, maybe they could stop running… but for now it was too dangerous. They had killed…so many men. The law had to at least be onto them.

They had to go far away and start a new life. They had identification – they could go anywhere.

It would be fine.

^.^

They'd left almost immediately, and four hours later they were still walking. They trudged along wearily – their things on James' horse. Jess was riding, her strength not nearly what it was before she was kidnapped.

"Mr. T…" Mrs. Lovett said quietly, dropping back to walk beside him. "Do you really think we'll be moving around so much?"

"It's to keep us safe,"

"Us?" Mrs. Lovett whispered, sighing quietly. "There's never going to be an 'us' is there, Mr. T?"

His gaze switched from the dirt path to her for a quick moment, eyebrows furrowed.

"It's been almost three months since my Lucy," he breathed, barely audible. "And all you can think about is your damn self."

She almost stopped walking, swallowing hard. Guilt laced the next few steps, until her confidence came back. "You know damn well that it's been sixteen years since your Lucy died," she snapped. "Sixteen years to forgive yourself, to move on… to… to remember the girl from downstairs who _adored_ you, Mr. Todd. More than your Lucy ever did…"

Rage bubbled up from his fingertips, his fists clenched. "Don't."

"Don't what, Mr. T? Don't throw myself at you? You think I'm pathetic, don't you? You can see it in my eyes. You can see how much I love you and you're so _scared,_ Mr Todd, of loving again? Of being with me? Why? Why can't you just forget your stupid Lucy? Who says she wouldn't have moved on and remarried-"

She was cut off by a razor against her throat, and suddenly she was being slammed up against a tree.

His eyes were dark, face coloured red with rage and she could feel the sharp edge digging into her soft flesh. Her heart raced and he could feel it, his other hand wrapped around the back of her neck.

Eyes wide, she stared at him, tears overflowing from her eyes. "Do it…" she whispered, almost arching her neck into the razor. "What's a life without love, Mr. T? None that I'd want…"

"Mr. Todd…" Jess' soft voice whispered.

Sweeney's eyes searched Mrs. Lovett's face, eyes narrowed. He would get so close to giving in sometimes, and then she'd blow it.

Slowly, he let the pressure ease from her throat and she dared to breathe. He just frowned, that sad, lost look on his face, before stepping away from her.

James looked seconds from launching himself at Sweeney, eyes narrowed, and Jess' hand on his shoulder was the only thing stopping him from doing it.

He didn't dare look back at Mrs. Lovett.

He couldn't deal with the pressure… he had to get out…

Without a word, he stepped away from the scene and into the woods.


End file.
